The Hogwarts Experiment
by LSMoon
Summary: Five students have been forgotten by Hogwarts and not admitted until age 17. And once admitted to finish what is supposed to be a perfectly engineered 7th year, they soon find that what was an idealized world of magic will soon tear them all to pieces.


_June Entry #1_

_My name is Alec Hidaka. My town is Radille, England. For quite some time; since I was eleven years of age, I have been stuck here and out of contact with my parents. Years have past since my first arrival here, as I' am now on the earlier edge of seventeen. I attend a private boarding school by the name of Radille Academy. The school, although prestigious in its studies, has proven to be the source of my torment and despair. My unusually odd self, along with who has turned out to be my normal fifteen-year old sister, Ace are both Americans who have been sent to the boarding school to obtain a "superior education". I, unfortunately, arrived here sensing a strangely negative pretext behind my journey here. After all, I've always thought there was something different about me. Thus, in response to my unfortunate existence in Radille, I have decided to keep a journal. Perhaps I could focus my talent for writing into something useful, such as a career. Hopefully, by the end of my final school year, my journal will be filled with new adventures and maybe even some positive memories._

_-Alec Hidaka_

**S**ummer had indeed descended upon the small town of Radille, England. It was a charming little place with the usual small town shops and communities. The main attraction of Radille, however, was not its community or its shops. It was its school, Radille Academy. It was a modestly sized boarding school with Catholic based teachings. For decades, only the most prestigious and talented students studied within its halls. Or for so it seemed…

Five students in particular attended Radille Academy. These five had happened to become acquaintances over years of attending school together. These five were all of the same age, the later of sixteen or the earlier of seventeen. This particular group of students was found to have juxtaposed the righteous and rigorous environment the school created for its scholars. Despite their differing attributes from other students, they possessed wonderful personalities, complexion, and intelligence. Unfortunately, all was overshadowed by one thing; their strange and mysterious powers. These five had created great uproar in the always-peaceful little town of Radille. Their names were Alec Hidaka, Serena Johnston, Nicholas and Phidas Alexander, and Davos Parkinson.

**Part I: The Prophecy**

**Chapter I**

As said, the summer had arrived upon Radille. Young beautiful Alec Hidaka, who lived with her younger sister Ace, had invited the four of her friends to spend the day with her in celebration of another finished school year. She was tall, strong, and possessed an athletic figure. Her skin was the lovely color of chocolate and it stuck out amongst a usual Englanders' pale complexion. Upon her head was messy medium length dark brown hair. Her bangs partially covered her black eyes. She loved to write stories and keep journals in a notebook that she always carried in a messenger bag by her side. Rarely, was she seen without a pen in hand. A desirable personality she possessed, as she had the charm of a lady and the cunning of a highly intelligent scholar. She was always persistent and determined to succeed in a world that was against her; a trait that was both benefiting and destructive. Pity for her that her wonderful personality had gone to waste. Never was she accepted as a human being at her school. Her unique powers made countless others think that she was a demon, or at least possessed by one. On numerous occasions professors and priests had tried to expel her from the school she had been forced to call home.

Other than Alec's friends, Ace saw Alec for who she really was. The peculiar thing about Alec was that she was not born with powers and thus fit in perfectly at the academy. She loved literature and possessed an unusual wisdom for a fifteen year old. Ace was similar in appearance to Alec except for her hair, which extended down to her lower back.

Now Alec had managed to save some money to pay the rent for her apartment. Her friends arrived at the wooden door and knocked three times. These friends of Alec's were the only people she trusted at the Academy. As Alec opened the door the youngest named Phidas spoke, "Good day Alec."

Phidas was indeed the youngest of the group. Alec had given him the nickname _Phidas the Brain,_ being that he had a talent for researching information and solving difficult problems. Phidas' figure was tall and lengthy. Shiny and wild Jet-black hair rested on his head. His bangs completely covered one of his shockingly blue eyes and gave him the appearance of a Cyclops. His skin was pale, being that he spent most of his time inside studying. Other than his specter-like appearance, Phidas was polite and kind. His temper, on the other hand, could easily turn for the worst when aggravated and his patience could easily run thin. It could be said at times that he was relatively "unstable."

Alec invited her four friends in to take their seats. She had taken the liberty of fixing tea and sandwiches for them. Once seated, Nicholas, or Nic as he preferred to be called, immediately treated himself to a sandwich. He ate it with great hunger. "I'm starving! My mum had locked me in my room a few days ago and forgot to feed me!" Why his mother did this, you ask. Nicholas, like his younger brother, had an easily aggravated temper. In particular, his powers were especially hard to control. Because of his lack of self-control, he had caused a surge of energy to emit from him. The surge caused several windows to shatter in his wealthy household. His terrified normal mother locked him inside of his room and had attempted to starve him. However, Nic had managed to escape out of his bedroom window.

Nic's power brought to attention his nickname, _Nicholas the Powerful._ Truly, he really had no interest in school or learning. All he really wanted to do was perfect his power. He had the deepest desire to destroy all those who had treated him as a sub-human at the Academy. He was attractive and charming (to those who did not fear him). He truly was an image of perfection. He possessed a figure and appearance that appealed to both sexes. Lengthy platinum blonde hair flowed like a stream down his back. His eyes were as green as emeralds and full of life. He fixed his gorgeous eyes on Alec. In fact, he had developed a deep lustful infatuation with her over many years of being acquainted with her.

"I am starting to get very aggravated with that bloody Radille Academy. That cursed place is the cause of all our troubles. You'd think there would be a special school for magical students, but no, there isn't," Nic said with a growl in his deep voice.

The one given the name _Davos the Brave_ gave a silent nod in agreement to Nic's words. Other than not being very tall, Davos possessed a muscle-bound figure. His gruff bodily appearance and rough Scottish accent gave people the assumption that he was a violent man of little intelligence. Alas, he wasn't. He was a gentle soul with boyish eyes that were the color of the sea. Short, curly auburn hair draped over his ears and eyebrows. Although he wasn't the most confident of the group, he was a modest and extremely loyal friend to Alec and her other comrades.

"Hold on…Nic you have a good point. The special school you rant about every time I see you could be real. I recall my father regretting a refused entry to one," Serena added. Serena, or _Serena the Sincere,_ was the only other girl in Alec's clique. She sat by Davos, as she had been friends with him before she had met Alec. She looked small compared to the others. Serena had a very intellectual personality and loved to gawk over relationships and sex. She was sharp, witty, and had a certain feminine beauty that was equal to Alec's. Her long flaxen hair was always neatly combed out and her makeup was always perfect. She wore elaborate dangling earrings in her delicate ears. Serena always had taken great care of her appearance and body, making sure nothing was out of place.

"He said that he should've accepted my entry when I was eleven…" Serena mumbled.

Phidas retorted, "What a pack of lies! If there really was a special 'magic' school, our parents would've enrolled us into it a long time ago!" He watched his brother gorge himself full of tea and sandwiches. "Nic, would you stop eating?! Save some for the other guests!"

Alec had dreamed for years of a magic school. A place where she could be looked upon as normal. It had been a childhood fantasy to her ever since her parents sent her away to England. A fantasy that could only be fulfilled in her dreams. She knew that the closest thing to a magic school in her world would have been a mental hospital. "I think Phidas is right," she said darkly.

Proceeding, Ace walked into the living room. She shuffled through a small pile of letters. "Alec, the rent bill came in today. Says you owe the landlord thirty more pounds," she said. Upon noticing Alec's friends, she waved in greeting. She sorted through the mail to look for other important letters. As she did this, a tapping sound was heard coming from a window.

"Oh, no! Not more of those priests that try to exorcise us!" Davos worried loudly. He covered his face as if he was expecting a Bible to come careening through the windowpane.

Nic's thin black eyebrows crinkled as he laid eyes upon what was making the tapping sound. The rest of the group did the same. Priests were nowhere in sight. Instead it was an owl, desperate to get inside Alec's apartment. The owl had clutched in its beak, an envelope. On this envelope were the names of Alec and her comrades.

Ace ran to open the window. As soon as she did, the owl came flying inside and landed on the remaining sandwiches Nic had not eaten. It dropped the letter on the table and hooted shyly. "Shit, that owl has ruined the sandwiches," Nic mumbled, obviously more interested in the food.

"How strange. I thought only couriers delivered the post," Phidas said.

Serena patted the mysterious owl on the head. Alec took the letter, turned it over, and opened it slowly. As she did this, she noticed a strange crest of a school that was imprinted on the ink seal. She held it away from her face as if she expected it to explode. After reading a few lines of the mysterious letter to herself, her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Guys, you may want to take a look at this letter," she said as her friends crowded behind her. All of them were eager to learn what it had to say.

It was written in ink and the calligraphy was perfect. It read:

_Dear Alec and Comrades,_

_You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your final seventh year. Apparently, your parents had objected to enrolling you into Hogwarts when you were eleven. Six years went by and your cases were temporarily lost. This is your final chance. Your participation in magical learning is crucial. If you five choose to attend Hogwarts, be ready tonight when the clock chimes eleven. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Governor of Magical Education_

Nic swallowed the remainder of his sandwich and made a loud gulping sound. Serena flipped her hair nervously and Davos had the hardest time keeping his knees from quivering. As for Phidas, he simply snorted at the prospect of it all.

Alec spoke, "Well, it looks like we got our wish. So, what do you guys say? Are you up for an adventure?" her voice quivered with excitement.

Nic, Serena, and Davos nodded with slight hesitation. "And you Phidas?" Alec asked.

It took Phidas a while to contemplate and reason the letter's proposal. "C'mon Phidas! There's nothing to think about. Unless you're scared…" Nic teased.

"Fine! I'll go. But I still say the whole thing's a scam," Phidas replied. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air.

"Good, we've all agreed. Tonight it is then," Alec concluded with an air of self-confidence.

For the rest of the day, Alec and her friends waited with high anticipation, for the trip to the magic school they were destined to attend. Alec couldn't help but to fantasize even further about her upcoming adventures at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to make more friends who shared the same gifts. She even found herself thinking about boys. She thought about finding someone at the school who would love her for who she was. Someone who would protect her and someone she could love in return.

Eventually, the sun finally set behind the green rolling hills of Radille. The sunset gave way to a wonderful, clear night sky. As the hours gradually gave way to the specified time, Alec thought about her sister. She didn't want to leave her alone as the rent was a major hassle to have to deal with. She worried even more so about possessions. Alec owned very little and her parents never sent her gifts of any sort. Not even so much as a birthday card. She knew she would probably need extra pairs of clothes and school supplies.

Just as she bolted upstairs to pack what little things she had, the clock chimed eleven. Davos jumped from the chiming, being that he had dosed off. Phidas sighed and rolled his eyes, still in disbelief of a magic school. Alec ran to her apartment door as she heard the familiar knocking sound. She opened it and behind it was a strangely dressed man. A pair of dark blue robes draped over his shoulders and covered his feet. He wore a hood over his head that covered his eyes. The only part of his face that was visible was his chin. At the end of his round chin grew a short, bristly brown haired goatee. He smiled at the five of the teenagers that stood baffled inside.

"Oh, terribly sorry. The hood does look a bit intimidating doesn't it?" the man asked rhetorically. He pulled the hood down to reveal a kind face. The man looked as if he was under tremendous stress because small bags rested under his eyes. His face had various wrinkles around it that only came from years of life experiences. Yet, he was friendly and meant no harm. "Anyway, I see you five are ready to depart," he said in a cheerful manner.

The five stood even more baffled than they had been before. "Truly, sir, as you can see, we are not ready. We have no extra clothes, no jackets, no suitcases—" Phidas argued. He thought that the blue robed man was a complete joke.

The man reassured, "no need to worry about your things. That will be taken care of for you. All you five have to do now is sleep…" That was all he said before he held out his hand and blew a powder-like substance upon the five of the teenagers. It swirled and sparkled around them. Alec muttered about her sister and the man heard her. "Alec, your sister will be taken care of. You will be allowed to write to her at Hogwarts," he answered.

The quintet of friends slowly closed their heavy eyelids. Everything slipped away into darkness. Life, or so it seemed, slipped away from Alec. Her legs collapsed from under her and she fell with a soft thud upon the wooden floor of her apartment. Ace, completely aware of what was happening, watched her sister fall asleep on the floor. Ace witnessed everything from the top of the stairs.

As soon as everyone had fallen into their deep sleep, four other men dressed in similar garbs rushed into the room. Each man took hold of one of the arms of the fallen ones. They rose what looked like wands in the air and disapparated in a loud popping sound. After that, Ace came into the living room and cleaned up the mess as if nothing had happened. The owl, which had now perched on a bookshelf, hooted softly at Ace. Ace gave it a pat on the head and knew her sister had taken on a new life. She thought about how her sister would receive her letters and realized the owl could deliver them. The letters she would write would now be addressed to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_~To be continued ~_


End file.
